Sailor Moon Take Two
by Zia of the Ice
Summary: What if the senshi were born in the US? What if they all attented a rich boarding school? What if Luna and Artemis took permanent human forms? What if the senshi knew each other beforehand? What if Usagi could...paint? All this is going on and more.
1. Early Mornings

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. However the characters Sam and Nikki are mine.

Author Notes: **PLEASE READ!!!**

This fic is a bit of an experiment for me. I haven't tried writing any fanfiction in several years. Hopefully this fic will do okay. I can't guarantee regular updates but I'll REALLY try to get at least one chapter out every month. Now some of the characters will be slightly ooc. Mainly due to the fact that they've been raised differently. As an example, in the story Usagi (Serenity) won't be as big a klutz or oversleep as much. She will however be just as bubbly, cheerful, and school hating. The senshi will be 16. Mamoru will only be two years older. As a warning this story will NOT be Mamo/Usa. It will be Mamo/Rei. I like the pairing but not for this story. I have no plans for Usagi pairing wise. I may in the future but as of now there are none. The story will be based on the manga, not the anime. I think that's all. On to the story!

-----------

A loud noise woke Serenity from her blissful sleep. She groggily opened her deep blue eyes. Once more the sound erupted. Serenity noted that it was someone knocking at her door.

"Unnn, who is it?" Serenity mumbled as she slowly began to get out of bed.

"Ren, It's Samཀ Open up. It's 10:30ཀ" a voice called from outside. Serenity hobbled over to her door somehow managing not to trip over all the paint and canvases littering the floor. She yawned and opened the door. Before she could blink a colorful blur attached itself to her.

"Ren I'm so bored You have to help me come up with something to do." exclaimed the auburn haired girl squeezing the pale faced Serenity.

"Sam...let go. Can't...breath." Serenity gasped. Sam immediately let go and scratched the back of her head.

"Uh, whoops. Sorry about that." Sam replied. She turned and closed the door. "But really Ren, I'm bored out of my mind. I tried going to the other girls but they kicked me outཀ"

"That's what I should have done." grumbled Serenity. "Their's not much I can think of for you to do Sam. I'm have to plan out my next painting."

"Oh coolཀ Can I help." Sam looked up cutely at Serenity. "Pleeeaaassseཀ" Serenity looked at Sam. Same looked at Serenity. Serenity let loose a sigh.

"Fine, fine. You can help." Sam let loose a cheer.

"Yayཀ So what's the topic?" asked Sam.

"The moon," replied Serenity "And nothing cheesy romantic. That's always so overdone. I want this to be original." Serenity walked over to a chair in front of and easel with a blank canvas. She sat herself in the chair. She grabbed a ponytailer off the floor and pulled her long golden hair back into a loose ponytail. "I was thinking about doing something on the moon instead of looking at the moon."

"That sounds coolཀ" Sam plopped down on the floor next to Serenity. "You could do something like I dunno, ghostsཀ That would be so coolཀ"

"I was thinking of maybe a palace. A giant palace with spiraling columns." Serenity said.

"Whooo, coolཀ You could pain ghosts wandering a ruined castle on the moon. Maybe paint Earth in the backgroundཀ" Sam was on a roll.

"Hmm, that sounds really goodཀ What about amongst the ghosts a girl dressed as a princess. Yet she's not a ghost?" Serenity offered up.

"Ohཀ She could be crying. Mourning the loss of her kingdom." Sam piped up.

"Nine ghosts try to reach her yet she can't see them as she still lives. They're bathed in their own blood. They want to comfort her but they can't" Serenity eyes cloud over.

"Eepཀ Little intense their Ren." Sam answers. Serenity doesn't reply. "Ren?" Sam shakes Serenity's shoulder.

"Wuhཀ Oh, sorry Sam. I got caught up in thought." Serenity replies.

"Oh Renཀ What's got into you lately. You've been so quiet and down to earth. You're usually just as hyped up as I amཀ" Sam cries out.

"Oh, I must just be stressed out. Don't worry Sam I'm fineཀ" Serenity shakes her head. "You probably should be going now. Don't you have the project for your graphic design class?"

"Ackཀ You're so rightཀ I gotta go. Thanks for letting me helpཀ" Sam jumps to her feet and runs to the door. Just as she's about to leave she stops and turns to face Serenity. "But really, Ren. I know whatever's bothering you isn't stress. I'm not going to pry. But please, get better soon, ok?" Sam says with a somber look to her face.

"I'll try Sam, I'll try." Serenity whispers. The door slams shut and Serenity is left to herself. She picks up a paint brush and lifts it to her canvas. "What is with these dreams I've been having? Who is that girl and why is she so sad?"

-----------

Well their's the first chapter. Might have been a bit confusing but more will be explained next chapter. Please let me know what you think of the story!


	2. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. However the characters Sam and Nikki are mine.

AN: Whoops, guess it's been nine months, not one. Sorry! Now for some reason or another in the last chapter some of my punctuation changed into question marks. I have no clue why. Hopefully it won't happen this time. I'll be making slight changes to Usagi's mother's appearance and some changes with ages. Oh and I'll be using mostly the dub names as they are AMERICAN in this story. I may give some of them different names though as I'm not fond of all the dub names. Well on to the story.

-----------

Dear Journal,

Ray just gave you to me the other day so I guess I should tell you about myself. My name's Serenity Reish. I'm 16 years old and am a sophomore at Silver Knob Prep Boarding School. My father is a rich business man and my mother is from a noble family from Britain. I inherited my blonde hair from my mother and my blue eyes from my father. I have a younger brother named Sammy who's a spitting image of our father. Sammy is 13 years old.

I love to paint. Growing up my mother decided I needed to learn something womanly. I didn't do to well with any instrument much to my mother's chagrin. Then one day she brought home the daughter of one of her friends. The girl was five years older then me and was in her freshman year at SKPB. My mother wanted her to teach me to paint seeing as was so bad at music. Needless to say I took to it like a fish takes to water. I also became fast friends with my instructor. Her name was Michelle Kaid. She's now gaining quite a bit of fame for her paintings and violin playing. I hope to be just as good as her one day.

My other friends are Ray, Amy, Lita, Mina, Natasha, Nikki, Sam, Dan(nielle), Susan, and Darien. Ray's the one who gave you to me. She has a really short fuse. Amy's a bit of a book worm. She's really really smart. She always helps me with my school work. Lita is great! She saved me from some bullies when we were younger. She's not only a great fighter but she's also a great cook. Mina and I could pass for twins. She's a bit of a spazz. Natasha and I have been friends since we were little. She's always been there when I needed her. I met Nikki and Sam three years ago in the 7th grade. They're Identical twins. Nikki dies her hair purple though. Dan and Susan are friends of Michelle. When I first met Dan I though she was a guy! I don't know Susan very well but she gives me excellent advice. Darien and I are also childhood friends. He's like a big brother to me. He and Ray are currently dating.

I really need to stop righting journal. I have homework to do. I really don't want to do it though. I hate school. Lunch and art are the highlights of my day.

-----------

Yeah yeah it's short. I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! I actually wrote this back in December heheh. I completely forgot about it. There should be another chapter up within the next few days though. Since this is so short though I'll also give you a bonus section!

**Background Info for Sailor Moon Take Two**

Location: The majority of the story will take place at Silver Knob Prep Boarding School, a high-class highschool located somewhere on the eastern coast of the US. It's located several miles from the shore and has many different buildings. It's built more like a college campus then a highschool.

School Organization: Not only is the school built like a college it's also organized similarly in the fact that students have a so called 'major'. Basically they decide what 'major' they want when they enter the school as freshman. All electives they take then are specifically chosen to aid the students excel in that area. In some cases there are even special english/math/science classes for different majors. The school is also coed. The boys and girl dorms are located on opposite sides of the campus. Because most students attending the school are from wealthy families not all laws are exactly upheld. Such as the fact that almost every student seems to have some sort of vehicle and the fact that teachers turn a blind eye to blatantly obvious underage drinking.

**Main Characters**

**Serenity Reish**

Original name: Tsukino Usagi  
Age: 16  
Major: Art  
Vehicle: Black Hamann Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano and MV Agusta F4 CC  
Other: Has a younger brother who's 13. Very spazzy and hates school.

**Amy Anderson**  
Original name: Mizuno Ami  
Age: 16  
Major: Health  
Vehicle: Black 2000 Porsche 911 Turbo  
Other: Though being labeled a bookworm she isn't as totally engrossed with learning as she was in the canon.

**Ray Hasinni**  
Age: 16  
Major: Psychology  
Vehicle: Saleen S7 Sports Car  
Other: Is dating Darien. Hates her father.

**Lita Garner**  
Original name: Kino Makoto  
Age: 16  
Major: culinary arts  
Vehicle: Black 2001 Lamborghini Diablo  
Other: Is an avid gardner and knows several different martioal arts. Her parents are not dead.

**Mina Cooper**  
Original name: Aino Minako  
Age: 16  
Major: Fashion Design  
Vehicle: Red Ferrari P4  
Other: Has an obsession with bright colors and has know Serenity since they were in Preschool.

**Darien Shields**  
Original name: Chiba Mamoru  
Age: 18  
Major: Health  
Vehicle: Goldish/Silverish 2007 BMW M6 Convertible and Vulcan 2000 Classic LT  
Other: His parents are alive. He's dating Rei and is a childhood friend of Serenity's. He has a younger sister who was adopted.

**Natasha Bellini**  
Original name: Osaka Naru  
Age: 16  
Major: Veterinary Science  
Vehicle: Red Citroen Concept Car  
Other: Has known Serenity as long as Mina has. Her home has a wing set up just for all her pets.

**Nikki O'Malley**  
Original name: n/a  
Age: 16  
Major: acting  
Vehicle: Silver 2002 Aston Martin Vanquish  
Other: Sam's twin sister. Is much calmer then her sister. She dies her hair.

**Sam(antha) O'Malley**  
Original name: n/a  
Age: 16  
Major: Graphic Design  
Vehicle: Red 2003 Porsche 911 GT2  
Other: Can be spazzier then Serenity sometimes and is a huge procrastinator.

**Michelle Kaid**  
Original name: Kaoh Michiru  
Age: 21  
Major: Art/Music  
Vehicle: Silver 2003 Jaguar XKR  
Other: Taught Serenity how to paint. Is dating Dan. Graduated from SKPB three years ago.

**Dan(ielle) Turn**  
Original name: Tenoh Haruka  
Age: 21  
Major: Mechanics  
Vehicle: Yellow 2003 Ferrari Enzo and MTT Turbine SUPERBIKE  
Other: Is dating Michelle. Graduated from SKPB three years ago. Likes to flirt with Serenity.

**Susan Gates**  
Original name: Meioh Setsuna  
Age: 22  
Major: Fashion Design  
Vehicle: White 2000 BMW Z8  
Other: Friend of Michelle and Dan. Graduated from SKPB four years ago. Mina looks up to her.

**Hannah Shields**  
Original name: Tomoe Hotaru  
Age: 13  
Major: n/a  
Vehicle: n/a  
Other: Is the adopted daughter of the Shields family. Her mother died in childbirth and her father, a scientist, died in a lab accident when she was five. The Shields who were friends of the family took her in. She idolizes Serenity.

**Luna Yamine**  
Original name: Luna  
Age: 32  
Major: n/a  
Vehicle: Dark Blue 2007 Lotus Elise  
Other: Is married to Artemis. She teaches Math for Art students.

**Artemis Yamine**  
Original name: Artemis  
Age: 34  
Major: n/a  
Vehicle: Silver 2007 Pontiac Solstice  
Other: Is married to Luna. Teaches Freshman English.

-----------

One last note. I know absolutely NOTHING about cars and only a little about motorcycles. I just went online and looked up expensive cars and bikes, lol.


End file.
